


The Gift of Trust

by Bettybackintheday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettybackintheday/pseuds/Bettybackintheday
Summary: Trust: the gift that keeps on giving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Clintasha Advent 2016 event on Tumblr. I'm late, but this fic fits two fills: Advent day #5 (gifts) and day #8 (affection).

They didn't exchange gifts. 

What they gave each other couldn't be wrapped or bagged or stuffed in a stocking. It didn't fit under the tree. It wasn't a one-day-a-year sentiment. 

Trust. Not an easy thing to give away when most of your life was a train wreck or, worse, not your own to live. 

Clint trusted Natasha. With Natasha in his life, he wasn't afraid of dying. 

Natasha trusted Clint. With Clint in her life, she wasn't afraid of living. 

Trust. It was more than either felt they deserved, but was something neither wanted to live without.


End file.
